


Pineapple Juice

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Sho suddenly seemed to live only on pineapples and refuses beer...something weird is going on!





	Pineapple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple old one-shot from me...
> 
> WARNING: PWP, don't expect it to make much sense^^

They just finished their shooting of AniShi and were back in their room to change. Aiba was already clinging to Jun again after he had not been allowed to touch Jun too much during the shooting. AniShi was always a torture for him, because his place was next to Jun and normally Aiba wasn't able to keep his fingers to himself. So as soon as they were not seen by anyone else than the other members Aiba didn't leave Jun's side anymore.

“Aiba-chan, I can't change my clothes when you're clinging to me!” Jun tugged lightly on Aiba's arms that were around his hips but Aiba just pressed Jun closer to himself. While Jun was still trying to convince Aiba to let him go Sho sat next to Nino.

“Aren't those couples terrible that can't keep their fingers to themselves?”, he said, brushing Nino's hair out of his face.

“Especially when they're starting inappropriate things when there are still others around”, Nino smirked and climbed on Sho's lap. He started to rock his hips against Sho's and the rapper left out a soft moan.

“Especially then...”, Sho gasped and enjoyed the nice friction on his lap.

Ohno rolled his eyes at the two couples.

“I better get going. Otherwise I might end up involved into something I don't want...”

Aiba's eyes started to sparkle as they caressed Ohno's body. Jun slapped him hard at the back of his head. “Don't you dare to even think about it!”

“I would never think about anyone else than Jun-chan!”, Aiba said and started to kiss Jun's neck. Jun just mumbled, but quickly melted under Aiba's soft kisses.

“Ne, Aiba, did you watch the movie I lent you last week?”, Nino asked him, caressing Sho's chest from above the fabric with his feather-like touches.

“Yeah, we did...The first minutes at least – then Jun-chan got horny and I don't know anymore what happened in the movie...”, Aiba explained. Jun blushed and tried to ignore Nino's and Sho's giggling.

“But did you at least get to the part where that guy gave them a blowjob?”, Nino went on interrogating.

“Yeah! That part was amazing!”, Aiba said excited.

“How many dicks did he suck?”

“Too many...” Jun mumbled.

“And he swallowed everything!”, Nino added.

“That's amazing, isn't it?”, he added then thoughtfully.

“Yeah, after swallowing Jun's cum I actually don't feel like wanting more...”, Aiba agreed. Jun gave a cough and Aiba slapped his hand over his mouth. “I mean...I love giving you a blowjob..it's just...”, he stuttered.

“It's slimy and normally it tastes awful”, Nino helped him out.

“That's how it is...”, Aiba nodded. “And there is such a slight burning on the tongue afterwards...”, he added then. Nino agreed.

“So you feel that too?! I thought I was the only one!” Aiba shook his head and gestured to himself. Then both realized their really embarrassed lovers and quickly changed the topic.

“You don't have to do it!”, Sho told Nino when they were back in their flat. Nino raised his eyebrows. “Swallowing, I mean...”, Sho explained and blushed. Nino smiled.

“I'm fine!”, he assured his lover and captured his lips while pressing his body against Sho's muscular one.

* * *

“Anou, Sho-chan, are you sure that you won't eat the soup and the fish?”, Nino asked, looking slightly worried at his lover who just rammed his fork into another piece of pineapple.

“No, thanks, I'm having pineapple for dinner”

“I know it's already the third one, but are you sure it's enough for you?”, Nino asked a bit confused. Normally Sho needed quite a lot for dinner and since Nino came home Sho had just been eating that fruit.

“I'm completely fine with it.” Sho said, shoving another piece into his mouth. Nino decided to just let it go. If Sho wanted to have it that way he was fine with it as long he doesn't have to switch to a fruity dinner as well.

After the dinner they cuddled together on the sofa to watch Jun's drama. During the first commercial break Nino got up. He came back with two bottles of beer. However, to his surprise, Sho refused.

“But you're always drinking beer when we're watching TV!”, Nino said.

“Today I don't feel like it”, Sho explained and pulled Nino back onto the sofa. Nino cuddled against Sho and let his fingers dance over his upper body while Sho started to comb through Nino's hair softly.

As soon as the episode was over Sho switched off the TV and lay his finger under Nino's chin to raise his head. Their lips found each other immediately. Sho pulled Nino into a forceful kiss and it didn't took long and both were completely naked. Nino pressed his body against Sho's hot one. He let his fingers run over the smooth skin whereas Sho started to suck on his neck, leaving marks all over. Then, Sho lay his hands on Nino's shoulders and pressed him a bit downwards. Nino immediately got the hint and licked his way towards Sho's lap leaving a wet trace along the toned chest and defined abs.

Sho's member was already hard and twitching. Nino smirked. He loved Sho's proud erection and he loved giving blowjobs. He started to lick slowly from Sho's base to the tip and enjoyed the feeling of Sho's blood pulsing through the visible veins. When he reached the tip he gave it some short licks to elicit Shop's precum and after some seconds he could taste it in his mouth. Sho was moaning his name above him softly, his hand at the back of his head without adding any pressure.

Nino took Sho's tip into his mouth and started to suck on it. He loved the whimpers Sho let out and continued teasing because he knew how sensitive Sho was on his tip. Then he wrapped his hand around Sho's manhood and started to pump him slowly. Sho's moaning got louder, but Nino didn't want him to come already. Therefore he released Sho's tip causing him to sigh frustrated. He planted a soft kiss on Sho's tip, but didn't stop pumping him.

Catching Sho's eyes Nino stuck out his tongue and started to wet his own index finger. He sucked on it, fixing his eyes on Sho's dark one, whose breath got faster just by watching Nino. When Nino was sure that his finger was wet enough he guided it between Sho's buttocks. Sho finally got that Nino didn't just plan to arouse him with sucking on his finger but was really going for it. He was a bit frightened since he had never been bottom. It was always Nino who was taking the dick in. However, his thoughts were distracted by Nino, who was kissing his inner tights and was still pumping his hard member. Then, Nino kissed his way up his length again, letting his tongue ran over it, till he reached the shiny tip. He kissed it, tasting Sho and slowly let his length enter his mouth. At the same moment he pushed his finger into Sho's hole. Sho moaned loudly at the intrusion and cramped his muscles, but Nino continued licking and sucking at his member so that Sho was quickly overwhelmed by passion again forgetting everything else. He pressed Nino's head closer to his lap and his member slipped even deeper into the wet, warm and wonderful mouth of his lover who kept his position, allowing Sho to nearly choke him.

Suddenly, Sho felt Nino moving his finger. He had totally forgotten that it was there. But this time Sho didn't feel uncomfortable, he rather enjoyed the sensations Nino's wriggling fingers were causing. Then a lightning shot through Sho's body and he screamed Nino's name out loud. Nino knew that he had hit the right spot and kept pushing his finger against it. Sho's body started to tremble and his blood was boiling. He had always asked himself how Nino managed to take him in once or twice each night, but after feeling this sensation right now he understood why Nino took the accompaniments without complaining.

Again Nino pushed against his spot and Sho arched his back and his member slipped even deeper into Nino's mouth. Nino didn't move back. He took Sho's full length and let his tongue dance around it. He kept pushing his finger mercilessly into Sho, always finding the right spot to make Sho forget everything around him. The older one screamed in pleasure and it didn't took long until he released himself into Nino's mouth, who swallowed every drop.

Sho needed some time to come back to his senses, but when he did, he pulled Nino up, on his lap again and pressed him tight against himself. Nino chuckled and kissed the soft skin on Sho's neck, feeling Sho's fast heartbeat when he pressed himself against him. When Sho's breath had finally reached its normal state again he whispered to Nino

“You've swallowed it?!” Nino nodded.

“Of course!”

“How did it taste?”, Sho asked. Nino leaned backwards to be able to look into Sho's eyes. He could sense that Sho was after something, but he couldn't grasp what it was, so he decided to be honest.

“Sho-chan, I try to swallow as fast as I can, to get it out of my mouth, because if I wait and it gets cold it'll be just disgusting...”, he explained.

“I see...”, Sho nodded. “So you didn't taste even a little bit?” Nino shook his head. Sho sighed.

“Sho-chan, is there something you want to tell me?”, Nino asked softly trying to get Sho out of his thoughts.

“Well, I read that when you eat pineapple your...um...the...”

“Cum?”, Nino helped out. Sho blushed.

“Yeah, it makes your cum sweeter”, he explained. Nino had restrain himself very hard from laughing. So that was what was behind Sho's fruity dinner. “And beer makes it taste bitter, so I didn't drank it today...” Sho looked a bit desperate while explaining and Nino quickly leaned to him to kiss him.

“Sho-chan, I already told you I don't mind...” Sho shook his head furiously.

“But I want you to feel good!”, he nearly screamed. Nino lay his arms around Sho's neck, pulling him very close to himself and whispered into his ear “I feel good just knowing that it can cause so much pleasure to you and that I'M the one who is the reason for it!”


End file.
